1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a network system and method of address resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
In domains of network service and information transmission, many corporations (for example, companies, government agencies, and research institutions, etc.) respectively construct a plurality of physical servers (for example, network servers, search servers, and mail servers, etc.) to support their remote services (or referred to as cloud services), and set up one or a plurality of virtual machines (VM) on the servers to strengthen functions thereof. In order to carry operation loads of the remote services, many corporations use multiple servers and virtual local area network (VLAN) technique to share the operation loads, so that a number of the used servers is increased. Therefore, in order to reduce an operating cost, these servers can be centralized as a data center for central management, and application programs and hardware resources can be integrated to reduce a cost for managing the servers.
On the other hand, in an Ethernet protocol, when a source machine transmits a data packet, the source machine is required to broadcast an address resolution protocol (ARP) request within a network segment through the address resolution protocol, so as to inquire a media access control (MAC) address of a destination machine according to an Internet protocol (IP) address of the destination machine, and accordingly ensure a smooth transmission of the data packet.
However, a number of the servers in the same network segment of the data center can be tens of thousands, and if multiple machines simultaneously broadcast the ARP requests in the network segment, it may cause network congestion. Therefore, in the data center network, how to use the IP address of the destination machine for obtaining the corresponding MAC addresses while simultaneously avoiding the network congestion is an important issue to be developed.